The Christmas Club
by Aa11yah
Summary: These students were not similar in any way; a group that did not seem to have anything in common, nothing at all that would give them a reason to meet up at the crack of dawn on Christmas Day of all days. Except, there was a similarity between each student.


The grounds of Hogwarts were painted white by the rapidly falling snow, covering any footprints within minutes of them being laid.

It was the perfect weather for a Christmas morning, and many of the occupants of the great building were excited for the common activities that came alongside such a snowfall.

Young minds were filled with images of airborne snowballs,angels imprinted in the icy paths.

The minds of the slightly older students were engaged by the many advantages of bitterly cold weather and conveniently missing gloves.

The rare few students who refused to allow themselves to take a break before the impending O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s could already be found hunched over thick library books, hands being kept toasty between turning dusty pages by the steaming mugs of sweet hot chocolate that had yet to be drunk.

Of course, there were also many students who simply were not looking forward to leaving the comfortable warmth of their beds - these were by far the oldest minds within the walls of the castle.

That didn't mean that they were necessarily the oldest students; no, these students were simply desensitised to the true darker side to the season.

They could feel the cold through the stone walls - it seemed through to their very being, leaving them wanting to stay curled up in the only safe place they knew.

These students, despite wishing to simply close their eyes once more, did actually have plans for the day - they just did not yet wish to act upon them.

Slowly, drearily, they rose - almost in unison.

Ellis Piper's movements were sluggish as she pushed back her thick quilt, tiredly murmuring apologies to her mattress as she stood.

Deciding to forego a change of clothes, she stumbled through to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and ensuring that she was relatively presentable before pulling on a dressing gown that didn't do much to preserve any body heat.

She grabbed a duffle bag on the way out of the dorm, slung it over one shoulder, and left the Slytherin common room, bypassing the hurdles of students who sat on the leather couches. She regretted not changing into something warmer the instant she stepped into the dark, gloomy dungeons and out of range of the warming charm that had been performed around the common room. Still, there was time for that later.

She was followed by a single student, Allie, also wearing nothing but a pair of checkered emerald and silver silk pyjamas beneath a too-large black dressing gown, her standard face of makeup missing and her tawny hair pushed back with a plain headband.

Passing the Hufflepuff dormitories, she met with another student - a boy who, like the Slytherins, was wearing only his pyjamas. Unlike the females, he had not brushed his hair, proven by the dark curls that sprung upwards in unnatural directions. His smile was tired, slightly artificial, but still genuine enough to be considered a smile.

The many paintings that adorned the grey walls spoke indecipherable words to the three students that hurried past, too jumbled up for their tired minds to even care about attempting to understand.

It had taken around ten minutes for them to arrive, and when they did, it was at the same time as another small group who had originated from the other side of the castle.

Decked in crimson and sapphire pyjamas, the students greeted one another quietly before filing into the room.

It could have been compared to a festive pride parade.

A towering Christmas tree decorated with baubles and tinsel.

The students smiled at their handiwork as they entered, minds flashing back to boxes filled to the top with differently coloured and shaped decorations, many of which had been lost to gravity when they were not caught in time - there had been no use to do much more than vanish the shattered pieces; the boxed filled up on their own, as if knowing that a couple more baubles may be required.

Metallic strings from the tinsel had been merrily tossed at one another, leaving lone shreds to float slowly to the ground, ignored by the children in favour of filling the room with cheerful decorations in the hope that it would reflect obto themselves.

Multiple different flags and banners hung from walls, perfectly matching small badges and patches attached to the large bags resting on some of the tired children's shoulders.

The desks that had once filled the classroom had long since been pushed and piled against the far wall, covering the chalk-covered blackboard and creating a pile that threatened to fall without the much needed assistance that was magic.

Depositing her bag onto one of the mattresses that covered the stone floor, Ellis slumped down beside it, gratefully accepting a soft blanket as it was given to her by a passing Gryffindor, she looked around at the others as they followed her lead in finding a mattress and tumbling down onto it, likely wishing for nothing but the ability to fall back asleep once more.

Her fellow Slytherin dropped down onto the mattress beside Ellis, her hand already entertained with that of her closest friend, Natalie, another Slytherin who had despite sleeping in the same dormitory as her best friend, been unable to pull away from her bed, and so had arrived a few moments after them.

Once each and every one of the students had taken a space on one of the many mattresses, making themselves at home for the first time in a while, grins and quick hugs were shared as the festive morning began.

Upon request, as was tradition, a group of cheerful, small creatures robed in crisp pillowcases appeared, bearing their own gifts in the form of delicious food; huge plates of bacon, eggs, biscuits, cereals and favoured breakfasts for each individual student.

They quickly disappeared with the promise of warm drinks to follow.

As usual, the group sat in a close circle, passing around gifts for one another; Secret Santa was one way to ensure that each student received a Christmas present, even if they were no longer receiving anything from their biological family.

Ellis held onto the corners of the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders as she watched her friends - no, her chosen family - open their presents with trembling fingers.

She watched as tears were shed, and tight familial hugs were exchanged along with thanks that were said through wavering voices in as little words as were possible.

Her throat burned as she accepted a hug from the young boy who had accepted her present - a binder that had been enchanted to remain comfortable, and yet flatten his chest to his liking. Tears had dampened the crook of her neck where the boy's head had rested for a long minute, but neither of them mentioned it and neither did they mention how her throat had closed up for a moment and she had been temporarily unable to respond to his murmured words.

She continued to watch fondly as the final gifts were exchanged, nobody so much as thinking about commenting on how the 'big, bad Slytherin' was holding tightly onto the fluffy rabbit teddy bear, long fingers and bitten fingernails fidgeting with the hand-knitted rainbow striped scarf tied around it.

A gentle grin stretched her cheeks as she stroked the soft wool, softly stroking the few tiny imperfections where a stitch had occasionally been missed; she could identify - they all could - with the lovingly made scarf.

Wrapping paper covered the floor, leaving no stone visible. Not one of the children even thought about tidying up as they lounged around, minds absorbed by the thoughtful gifts they had been given minutes previously. 'Thank you's were still being murmured between separate, unrelated conversations and patient reassurances were quietly given as the children - who seemed to have been forced to grow up much too soon - were allowed to have a consequently small amount of time to socialise before term proceeded again, and free time was simply nonexistent.

These students were not similar in any way; a group that did not seem to have anything in common, nothing at all that would give them a reason to meet up at the crack of dawn on Christmas Day of all days.

Except, there was a similarity between each student.

Each of them was, in their own words, a societal outcast.

But, as they sat together in the middle of the room - having abandoned their separate mattresses in favour of two that had been pushed close together, bundled together with warm blankets and each holding a warm drink that had been delivered by a kind group of house elves - not even one of the group could think of anywhere else they would rather be or anyone else they would rather be with.

And in the end, Ellis reflected as she rested her head on Allie's shoulder, that's what Christmas is about; spending time with those who are most important to you.


End file.
